Dreams of Isis
by The-Intensity
Summary: Fleeing your home is never easy, as Asami finds out. Escaping mercs sent by her father, she meets up with her childhood friend Korra, and the two, accompanied by Tenzin, will leave their home, where adventure awaits. Dreams come to Korra, who is convinced that mercs, storms, and her own growing attraction to Asami is the least of their problems... Korrasami/AsamiOCs, AU Femslash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been quite some time since I have written something, and I feel having something to do during this rare down time would be fun, and I'm going to mash up LOK, ancient Egypt (the Mummy series, more specifically), and other aspects. A few things to know about this: femslash is a central theme to this, and I might end up making it explicit. I also guarantee a good deal of violent action, subterfuge, angst, love and supernatural themes. It's also VERY AU, and you probably won't recognize much beyond the characters. Trust me, this is for adults, and while I don't know what all I will put in it, but I do hope you will like it. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Adventure, Over the Horizon.

"She went this way! Search every building in this fucking city until you find her!" A young woman crouched behind a filthy alley wall as several mercenaries, covered with iron armor, stomped by, shouting orders and interrogating locals of the port in Republic City and gripping their swords with worry. Asami Sato held her breath, hoping the darkness of night would help conceal her from her father's men. She peeked out, only to be met by the sight of two younger men, standing guard near her location. "Man, Hiroshi will have our head if we don't find his daughter." His companion scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I don't even know why we're here. I don't really know what she did, but he's paying us a lot for this job. Have you seen Asami? Man, I would love to get a piece of that! Great face, and her body is to die for." Asami felt a little bile come up, but ignored it as the two men continued moving on, half heartedly looking for the runaway heiress.

When the coast was clear, she dashed out, skidding down the alleyway as she took a sharp turn. She had to make it to the docks. Her heart beat wildly, all but the sound of her heavy breathing noticeable to her now. As she crossed through an open area leading to the market, a merc, part of the larger patrol, spotted her. "There she is! Get her!" Though they were well trained and determined, their armor slowed them down, and the lithe female easily dashed through another alley, peoples voices raising in alarm as the men pursued her, not able to navigate the crowded paths as well. As she broke through a group of chatting women, she saw the crystal blue waters of the docks at the harbor, and she doubled left just as one of the quicker mercs brought down his straight sword in an attempt to cleave her in two.

Yelping, she ran even faster, losing her pursuers in the crowds of rowdy, drinking sailors. Taking a deep breath, she looked around, praying that it was still there. As she scanned around, she caught sight of it: A massive exploration ship, sleek and well designed, though very strong with a reinforced wooden hull, topped with a large sail, and slots for rowers when the wind was not a factor. Iridescent, blue lettering adorned the sides, reading 'Kyoshi' for all to see. A bright grin leapt onto her face, and she ran for the gangplank, wood creaking beneath her feet lightly with each step, looking up just in time to see someone come down.

A girl, with gorgeous dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a delicate, yet strong face descended, carrying a massive cargo crate. Her deep, tanned skin strained as she held onto it, but she never faltered. Behind her, two large, burly men struggled to carry a similar crate. Asami held in a giggle, waiting until her old friend set down the box before silently coming over. "Guess who, Korra?" The girl spun around, eyes widening for a split second before a huge grin appeared on her face, and she launched herself at her childhood friend. "ASAMI!" Said woman groaned lightly as her younger friend enveloped her in a very tight hug, but returned it nonetheless. Pulling back slightly, Korra punched her shoulder lightly. "What brings you down to my side of town? Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but I usually go to see you."

Asami nodded in affirmation before looking down. "I... I'm in trouble, Korra." She watched worry and protective anger light up instantaneously in the younger woman's eyes, and put a hand on her shoulder gently, calming her a little. "Father found out something about me, and he was furious. I had to run, and he's sent men after me. I didn't know where else to go." Korra nodded, pulling her in for a hug, trying to stop the tears slowly falling from Asami's soft, expressive eyes. "Hey, hey, don't worry. I will always keep you safe from anything that seeks to harm you." She pulled back a little, smiling her patented 'lady-killer' smile unconsciously. "Tell you what Asami: Me and Tenzin are going out on an exploration trip of a recently discovered island chain. You can come, and we can decide what to do from there. That sound good to you?"

Asami nodded, giving a watery smile before burying her head in the crook of Korra's neck, crying brokenly. "He's my dad. I thought he would love me, no matter what..." They stayed on the dock for a while, Korra being content to just hold Asami as she collected herself. When she did, she straightened up and looked down only slightly at the minutely shorter Korra. "Thanks. Even when we were children, you always knew how to cheer me up." She looked down and saw the left shoulder of Korra's rough, sleeveless sailor tunic was wet with her tears. Giving a slight giggle, she brushed at it, only to have Korra catch her hand, giving a soft smile as Asami turned away playfully, bounding up the gangplank to prepare for the trip. Korra shook her head, turning when she heard a deep, fatherly voice ring out from behind her.

"Korra, who just went up onto our ship?" She turned, smirking at the disapproving face of Tenzin, the air bending master who was everything from a mentor to a surrogate father to the girl no one knew the truth about. She laughed. "It was just Asami, Tenzin." Her face grew more serious, the joking facade falling away. "She's in trouble. Apparently, she did something that made Hiroshi so angry, he sent mercenaries after her, but she didn't tell me why." He nods slowly as he takes it in, his wizened but firm features scrunching a little as he thought of any reasons why he why his old friend would do so. "Let me guess: You want her to come with us?" She only nodded emphatically. "Very well, but we don't have an extra room. You'll have to share yours with her." She nods, hiding her excitement as Tenzin sighed, heading onto the ship with vials for samples and crewmen carrying cages for larger, live specimens. She looked around the dock once more, checking for any guards, then followed her longtime crew, ready for a new adventure...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korra took a deep breath, smiling lightly as the ships horn blared loudly, signaling their departure from the port, the vast expanse of the ocean laying out before them, crystal blue water glittering beautifully in the moonlight. She turned back towards the city, seeing the various fires from the different building gradually grow more and more distant, before disappearing altogether. Wiping her sweaty hands on her canvas work pants, she turned and headed down the right deck pathway, walking along the massive, multi-roomed cabin in the center of the craft, heading for her room near the head. Finding the stairs that lead to the second level of rooms, she continued until she got towards the bow of the ship. Opening the door to her cabin, she quietly scaled the three steps leading up to the main room of her living space. Her eyes immediately scanned the large 'living room' of sorts, looking for Asami.

The room was impressive, with varieties of trinkets and pieces of things she had accquired in her travels, whether by land or sea. Several display cases had sets of different kinds of metal, scale, and leather armor, as well as a variety of weapons that matched up with their respective armor sets from the cultures they were collected from. Some tribal paintings were hung from the walls next to mounted trophies of vicious creatures she had bested and stuffed, telling wondrous stories in their own right. One or two were actually tales about her, and how she had saved the villages who had given them to her. High quality ivory furniture was placed around the room as well, including her massive, soft four poster bed with a soft white canopy, and rich maroon, 1200 thread count cotton sheets. Finally, her prized starstone, which she had found while exploring a massive network of caves further north, was mounted over the center, the minutely glowing, swirling energy in the gem providing soft lighting in the room when dark. As Korra looked around, she saw the flickering of candlelight in the bathing area, and she used her skills to come close without being noticed.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her. The doorway led out to a large wooden pool filled with a few lilies and floating candles, curved wooden walls forming a bowl shape around the deck. In the pool, naked, stood Asami, washing herself slowly, seemingly lost in thought. Her pale, flawless skin was on display, her voluminous hair slick with moisture, draping down her back as she seemed to almost caress herself. Her back was to more towards Korra, providing her with a view of Asami's face, but not breasts, and Korra was simultaneously thankful and infuriated. She shook her head, desperately trying to clear her rapidly hazing head of the lustful thoughts she had been experiencing more and more over the last year, starring this very woman.

She knew that this attraction she had somehow developed for her oldest and best friend could never be acted upon. Firstly, she was sixteen, while Asami twenty as of a month ago, so there was an age gap. Secondly, she doubted she had the courage to speak up. Lastly, she didn't even think that Asami was gay. Everyone she had dated had been handsome, manly men with whom Korra usually argued with, much to the consternation of her friend. As an added deterrence, she didn't know how Tenzin or the crew would feel should she pursue someone the crew considered part of their family, although she was aware Tenzin knew of her preferences for the fairer sex, as did some of the crew members she was closer to.

She snapped back to the present, clenching her legs as Asami let out a small, satisfied groan, sitting back and luxuriating in the hot water, head leaning back. Korra smiled and waited until she finished and dressed before entering, being deliberately loud with her steps. "Hey 'Sami, you settling in?" Her object of guilty pleasure nodded happily, her modestly long, sleeveless silk shift still hugging her curves nicely. "Of course, Korra. I'm just going to grab a blanket and head to the couch-." She didn't get much further until Korra held up a hand. "No, we are sharing that bed. It is huge, and a lot more comfortable than that couch. We used to share a bed when we traveled as children anyways, remember?" Asami nodded, acquiescing. "Alright Korra. I'll see you when you are ready to sleep." Korra waited until Asami went inside, then closed the door to the deck, locking it before undressing and entering the still hot water, feeling the heat uncoiling the heavily worked muscles in her limbs and back as she settled in, eyes watching the canvas of stars for a moment before slowly sliding shut. Images soon began racing began her eyelids, and her hand unconsciously began sliding under the water, lower and lower down her body.

She saw Asami, tangled gently in her bed, eyes glittering from the moonlight, and her naked, baby soft skin contrasting beautifully with the maroon cotton sheets. She saw the want and lust in her eyes as she approaches, her own muscular, darker body laying over Asami like a predatory cat over its treasured mate. Their lips meet, tongues dueling as Korra growled, hands tangling in the waves of her lovers hair, keeping her in place. Korra's hand reached its destination in the water, rubbing up and down her slit lightly at first, groaning at the potent feeling her imagination brought to her. Asami whimpered lightly as Korra bit down, drawing a small amount of blood before licking the cut lightly, pressing their naked bodies together as their hearts seemed to beat in sync. She trailed down Asami's body, trailing butterfly kisses down her lovers less muscled, but still incredibly toned stomach, until she reach the faint, soft curls of her target, then went in, licking and sucking the woman's clit with precision and skill, Asami crying out and bucking her hips, unable to cope with the intensity of Korra's technique. After a few minutes, Korra felt herself come undone and held in deep groans, seeing Asami follow her quickly in her mind. Opening her heavy eyes, she eased up and began to finish washing herself, then got out and put on a pair of boxer shorts, and a soft sleeveless sleeping shirt.

Unlocking the door, she entered quietly, seeing Asami almost asleep, looking up sleepily. "Took you long enough. Come on, we need to be ready for tomorrow." Thankful that she couldn't see her blush, Korra nodded, getting in next to her, then turning to lay facing her. Her eyes discretely traced Asami's face, before sleep overtook her. Dreams came to her, of strange lands and people, war, and other images she couldn't understand Then, she saw Asami on a throne, a cruel smirk on her face with a cadre of strangely dressed, dangerous looking people around her. She smiled at her. "You should have expected this Korra. You brought this on yourself!" The group suddenly sprang to life, dashing at her with terrifying war cries. She woke with cry, but thankfully didn't wake up the woman sleeping next to her. She looked at her friend longingly, whispering silently. "Tomorrow, I will tell you I am the Avatar, Asami. I promise." She couldn't understand the dream, but then again, it probably was just the stress from earlier in the evening. She laid back down, hoping she could go to sleep, but knew the feelings of dread she felt wouldn't let that be happening any time soon...

A/N 2: So? Tell me what you thought! This is really my first time doing a multichapter femslash story, and I'm flying solo here, so I have no idea if this (admittedly extensive) idea is worth expanding. Apologies for any OOCness, inconsistencies with canon and names, or excessive wordiness. I don't spend much time watching TV, and I'm not very well versed in LOK, so forgive any mistakes. I am only a humble author. If you have any constructive criticism, preferences, comments or suggestions in general from the story, leave a review or send me a PM, either is fine. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! I know, I know; Strange that I have actually followed up on this story! Just a few things I need to make clear. Right as I am writing this, it is past midnight, and I am tired as hell. I don't have a lot of free time, no editor or beta reader, and an incredibly picky sense of word choice, so I have to make due with what I have. In the last chapter, I used words close together, like "cries" and "cry", and that bugged the hell out of me, so I am going to be doing my best to avoid that. Be warned, as much as I hate them, I will have to put some OC's in this story. There is no one in the show that could pass for what I have in mind. Anyways, on with the show!

Chapter 2: Prelude of Storms

Korra woke up slowly, blinking groggily as she shook off sleep. Moving to get up and get ready for the day, she found her arm restrained. Throwing a glance, it was immediately apparent what was the matter; Her right arm was caught between her mattress, and the curvaceous body of a certain raven-haired Sato. Sucking in a breath, Korra inched it out slowly, almost losing her control and jumping Asami when the woman let out soft little moans while in the grip of slumber.

When she finally extricated her arm, Korra ambled over to the bathroom, and opened the closet to browse from her various selections of clothing. Deciding to go traditional, she fetched her favorite Water Tribe garments, which included a blue tank top that showed off her well built form. She chuckled a little bit. However subconsciously, she knew it was in part to try and impress Asami with some of her more rugged features.

Dressing, she exited the cabin with a final affectionate glance at her best friend. Korra froze, eyes glued to the bed as the sheets slipped ever so slightly, showcasing Asami's pale, slender back and shoulders covered sparsely by cascading raven hair. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tore her gaze away, heading out onto the deck and leaning onto the railing, watching the constantly shifting sea of blue beyond her while her thoughts raced. Asami had truly looked like a goddess in bed, and Korra knew her feelings for her were only growing stronger as time went on.

Ignoring it certainly wasn't working. If anything, it was probably wearing down her control due to her refusal to acknowledge it. "Damnit, I need to get this reigned in!" She berated herself quietly, feeling like the vocalization of these thoughts made processing them slightly easier. Then, inspiration hit her, her eyes widening in realization. "Of course, that's it! I can ask Tamsin. He is wise in bending, has a family too. Surely he can help."

Her mind made up, she relaxed minutely, smiling to herself. Today was the day she would make a change, and what a beautiful day for it, too. The water was calm, and soft sunshine washed over them from the cloudless sky... Except for a small one not far from her. Korra frowned, leaning forward to get a better look. It wasn't very big, and there weren't any others in sight, but it was very black. It bore characteristics of a raincloud, but she had never seen one so...intimidating, before. Korra wasn't exactly sure why, but she had a bad feeling something was about to happen...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tenzin gripped onto a guard rail tightly as he felt his beloved Kyoshi groan and tilt beneath him, massive waves throwing the imposing ship back and forth like a toy. It had caught them completely by surprise; One minute, he was wandering the bow, overseeing the early morning preparations, when clouds rolled in at an astonishing rate, until the entire sky was darkened, rain pelting down in greater and greater amounts.

Listening to nearby cries of panicking workers, Tenzin clawed across the short distance to the bridge. As the Kyoshi rocked again, he watched helplessly as a crew member tumbled out of the hall and bounced over the railing, screaming as he fell to his death in the foaming seas below. Holding in the pain at witnessing yet another death during his travels, he clambered onwards, knowing Korra would be doing her best to meet him there.

He worked his way across the deck for fifteen minutes, finally throwing open the heavy door to see the pale faces of the bridge crew. The navigational officer, a younger man that couldn't have been out of his twenties, shouted to be heard over the thrashing waves. "Sir, this isn't good! As strong as the Kyoshi is, she wasn't designed to take this much punishment, and this storm could go on for hours or even days!" Tenzin swallowed thickly, nodding as he prayed to the spirits that Korra would make it in time.

Maybe, with their talent, they could pilot themselves out of the storm. Almost as if summoned by his thoughts, a drenched and panicked Korra stepped through the doorway, immediately making her way over to him. He looked at her with concern pasted on his features. "Korra, we need to get out of here! Can you help me waterbend us out of here?"

She merely nodded her affirmation, mentally psyching herself up. He nodded and turned to assume his most potent stance, his young protege mirroring him effortlessly. They began moving in sync, putting all their effort into calming the raging sea enough to sail out, but it was of no avail. The storm was too strong, and they would almost certainly die.

Korra's breath began to race as her eyes widened in panic. "Tenzin, this isn't working! We need to think of something, and do it quickly!" As they frantically thought of solutions, a figure fighting its way towards the bridge caught their eye through the thick glass. As a plume of water dispersed from an impacting wave, the shivering form of Asami desperately trying to make her way to them.

Korra's eyes widened, and she raced out of the bridge, ignoring the crews pleas as she raced to reach her best friend. Within minutes of careful maneuvering, Korra could make out Asami, still wearing the nightie under her hastily assembled attire. Smiling in relief, she reached out, fingers brushing her friends.

However, without warning, they were both sent tumbling as a particularly large wave slammed into the side of the ship. Korra's eyes tracked Asami as she fell over the side, screams piercing her heart as the sea raced to swallow her up.

Then, Korra ceased to be...

Her eyes began to glow blue while the various crew stared in awe, and the voices of a thousand ages spoke at one time, uttering only one thing: "NO." Before Asami could be lost to the raging sea below, a geyser erupted under her, carrying her back up right towards Korra. The immense power was able to be felt all over the ship, and the sea instantly began to flatten, tsunamis and breakers rendered harmless by the protective rage of a girl in love.

The blanket of storm clouds overhead suddenly began to disintegrate, the water in them beginning to swirl around the ship like a cyclone. Korra levitated up while the geyser turned to ice, a patch bringing Asami to her. Even in the Avatar state, she felt the love burning strong. Tracing a hand down the unconscious woman's cheek, Korra lays a gentle kiss onto her forehead, and the two slowly begin to lower as she returns to normal, the swirling walls of water around the ship falling into the sea with large splashes.

With a slow blink, the pale blue eyes receded, and the crew saw the young woman gather up Asami, and gently carry her away, parting for her much like the sea had submitted to her. Korra walked by Tenzin, ignoring his questioning gaze. Her love was safe, and for now, that was all that mattered...

A/N#2: Ugh, it was HARD pressing this one out! Sorry about the short length, but it's two in the morning and I just need to sleep. I'll do my best to update soon. Oh, and sorry about the pacing. I'll try and work on slowing things down a little bit, but for now, it would be nice to get your thoughts, see if ya'll want this to go any particular direction. Anyways, I must sleep. Adieu!


End file.
